The Incredible Trickster
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: After escaping the Battle of New York, Loki goes into hiding and becomes a history teacher to Violet Parr. He becomes involve in the Parr family's adventure against Syndrome and villains. Triple crossover with Devil May Cry. Goodish!Loki/Vergil
1. Trickster to Teacher

**Marvel Cinematic Universe is own by Disney and Stan Lee(R.I.P) and The Incredibles is own by Pixar and Disney**

* * *

(New York City)

"You want to know what's funny dear brother? I was planning to turn this city into my capital when I conquer this planet." The Trickster Loki says to his brother, the Warrior Thor. "You can talk all you want Loki but you will be sent to Asgard to stand trial." He puts a mask on his brother as a way to stop his talking and to have the last say. The Battle of New York has just ended with the portal for the Chitauri closing and them dying. Not only that but the mastermind Loki has been defeated and taken captive by the newly created Avengers to be taken to Thor's world to convict him and take him as far away from Earth as possible. His scepter and tesseract are being taken as well with SHIELD agents taking the scepter and Tony Stark holding the tesseract in a briefcase.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." A middle age man walks to the Avengers and their captive. He pulls a badge to reveal he is SHIELD. "I am Alexander Pierce of SHIELD and that man is to be taken for trial and hopefully sent to the deepest prison we have or to the firing squad. We will also take that briefcase, its SHIELD property." He says as he motion his bodyguard to grab from Stark's hand which he doesn't comply.

Thor tries to defuse the situation. "Listen my father will be the one to judge my brother for his crimes."  
"I don't care if he is your family or not, he is coming with us and Stark hand over the case." Price commands which Tony doesn't like due to never liking being order around or the agency this guy is a part of. Loki himself is a little worried about this as he doesn't want to be capture by the people he tried to conquer but he is confident that Thor will take him to Asgard. That was until something odd happen, Iron Man falls to the ground having a heart attack from what the captive trickster can tell as he grabs his chest piece. "Stark! Somebody get a healer!" Thor yells to the others. Unknown to others but Loki, the case to the tesseract is moving by itself and moves straight to a guard that grabs it and walks away. 'Huh? Is there a third party taking the stone and if so who?' Loki questions himself.

The guard passes a door that Hulk slams through that causes him to fall to the ground and the briefcase slides straight to the trickster, open as well, who has a opportunity to escape. Without a second thought, he grabs the tesseract and creates a portal to escape, pulling a fast one on his brother and new friends.

(Norway)

A portal appears on a small artic island near Norway with Loki falling to the ground. "Ow." He mutters with his face slam into the snow. He looks around to see no humans as he uses the tesseract to get rid of his face mask but now he is face with a problem: Where to go from here.

'Alright lets look at the situation.' Loki thinks to himself. 'I am the most wanted man on the planet now and I may be hunted by every government on Earth for creating a alien invasion. Not only that but I can't leave the planet because Thanos will come after me. I was lucky I convince him to give me the mind stone so I can hunt down the space stone for him. But now even if I give him this, he will kill me for losing the scepter. I also created a team that will hunt me as well. The Iron Man that should showed no fear to me even though he is a normal human, that giant green monster that slam me to the ground, Captain America didn't give up and have hope, Hawkeye and Black Widow who just had a bow and guns but keep fighting, Lastly my brother Thor: A person who always made it in life. Someone who I always envy for his convictions and power.'

He looks at the tesseract in his hand thinking of a plan: 'I will be hunted by everyone so I may need to change my appearance. I can create a new identify and blend into society.' He uses the space stone to teleport to a nearby library and study. 'Brother. Father forgive me, I wanted to be something better then you both.

(10 months later at Metroville High)

Violet Parr can say she has a bad life. Between having to hid her powers from the public and dealing with her crazy family, she has have a life having to hid who she is. Her social anxiety and shyness has increase since entering high school so here she is her world history class, hiding from people and trying to not be a target to bullies, waiting for Ms. Johnson to enter the classroom and start the class. Instead the principal enters the classroom which silences the class. "Alright class listen, Ms. Johnson has retired after 50 years of teaching and we wish her the best of her life. The new history teacher will be entering and he has just move to this city so I want you to give him a warm welcome into our community. You can come in now sir!" The principal announces as the door opens to reveal a young handsome man that a lot of the schoolgirls are giving him the look. Violet can say that the man is good looking and makes her blush just looking at him.

White hair swept-back, blue eyes and blue coat. He grabs white chalk and writes his name. "Greetings class, I am Vergil Sparda and I will teach you the history of civilizations." No one notices but his eyes change to brown before changing back into blue.

* * *

**And that is it, think of Loki just creating a new appearance of Vergil from Devil May Cry. **

**Be sure to follow and fav for more stories**


	2. Meeting the Parrs and villains revealed

(Metroville High)

This new teacher, Vergil Sparda, is quickly becoming a popular subject in the high school. Has only been 2 weeks and many students are attracted or respect him. His strict rules of no bullying and fighting has made him love by the bullied kids and he helps with ferocity. He seems to never see this as just a job, he actually loves teaching the students and makes sure to help anyone that is having a hard time on a subject. Like right now, he is assisting one of the students in a question.

"Mr Sparda, is this right?"

"No David that siege was at the 1st Crusade, not the 2nd."

"Oh thank you Teach!" He keeps helping his students but there was one of them he notice is having a problem: Bullying. The bell rings, ending class.

"Ms Parr, could you stay for a minute after class?"

The secret Meta human stays and wonders what it could be. Is she in trouble? Did she do something?

"Please Ms Parr have a seat." She does just that and so he talks. "Lately I have notice a couple of classmates picking on you. Such as someone painting 'EMO WEIRDO' on your desk. Do you know anyone that could've done that?"

"N-no I can't think of anyone." She stutters but Vergil can tell when someone lies and it seems she is hiding the person's identity because she is scared or doesn't want him to get involve. He decides not to pry. "Very well Violet, just let me know if anyone comes to mind. I am here if you need help."

He does a quick pat on the shoulder and dismisses her. She walks to the pickup and waits for her mom and then three girls appear and get in her face.

Bully 1- "Well well it's the weirdo!"

Bully 2- "What you think you can be with Mr Sparda!? He doesn't care about you!"

Bully 3- "Yeah so you better not tell him shit or you are-" They mock her but is interrupted. "And what are you going to do?"

They look and out of the corner is Vergil looking at the bullies with a furious look. The trio is scared shitless with the look alone. "You are all going to the principal office now."

That single order makes them hightail straight to the office. Violet blushes at her savior and thanks him. "Thank you Mr. Sparda."

"Ms. Parr, be sure to alert me or any teacher if they come back."

"Thank you for helping my Violet." He sees hears someone behind him that embarrasses Violet: Her mother Helen Parr. "Good to see you Vergil how have you been?"

"I have been well Mrs Parr, thank you for bringing those cookies for the parent and teacher conference yesterday." Vergil thanks her which she smiles.

"You look hungry. Maybe as a thank you for helping Violet, you can join us for dinner tonight?" Helen offers while Violet blushes at the idea. "Mom!"

"That would be amazing. I would love you to. How's 7?"

"Great, so you tonight. You are going to love meeting Bob and Dash." She said as she and Violet drive away as Vergil waves away. In the car, Violet is embarrass that her mother invites her teacher and secret crush to their house. "Mom! Why would you do that!?"

"Come on Violet, your dad and I want to meet this teacher you have been talking about." She smiles teasingly which causes Violet to blush again and activates her powers. Her body disappears leaving flying clothes on the passenger seat which makes Helen grin even more at her embarrassed daughter.

(Parr House)

Within the Parr family house is said family preparing for dinner which includes the patriarch Bob, a former hero with incredible strength alongside him is his wife and matriarch Helen, another former hero with the powers of elasticity. The children of 3 are Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack with Violet preparing the table. "Mom is that all?!" The sole daughter asks, hoping Vergil will like dinner.

"Calm down Violet, this smoked ham will blow his socks off. It certainly did for dad." Helen comments as she kisses her husband Bob in affection. "Now do be nice Bob. I don't want you to intimidate the teacher." Bob nods as a knock alerts everyone that their guest is here. "I'll get it!" Violet yells as she runs to the door and opens it to see Vergil. "N-nice to see you Mr. Sparda."

He looks at her with eyes that can freeze hell. "Please Ms. Parr, you can call me Vergil out of school."

This makes the invisible girl smile with a cute blush. "O-okay Vergil. Come in and meet my family."

The teacher walks in and sees the family. "You meet my mom Helen and this is my dad Bob."

"Nice to meet you." The giant man says as they shake hands. "I heard you save from some bullies. Thank you for that."

"I care about my students in and out of class Mr Parr." He says as they remove eachothers handshakes though Vergil does notice a strong grip and relaxes his hand. "And these are my younger brothers Dash and Jack-Jack."

While the baby is playing on his seat, Vergil looks at Dash and remembers something about him from a teacher meeting "Aren't you the kid that put a thumbtack on his teacher's seat?"

"Uhh..." Dash looks around trying to think of a excuse but he is shock when the teacher begins laughing. "Haha! That was certainly funny. I know the teacher and trust me, you did a service on the arrogant man."

The hidden speedster grins. "Yeah he likes to talk like we are all idiots then yell at us if we mess up a single question."

At the dinner the family and guest is enjoying the smoked ham and they made conversation. "So Vergil, where are you from?" Helen asks curious about the teacher.

"I am from Norway actually." He answers but Dash is curious about something. "Why are your hair white? Are you old?"

"Dash!" Violet yells embarrass at her brother.

"It's okay Violet." Vergil assures his student. "It is just genetics. My mother had white hair and so I inherited it. I'm also in my 30s." He answers which they understand. As they continue eating, the TV that Bob forgot to turn off is still on the news.

"_We are at ground zero of Manhattan, New York City where the Chitauri Invasion led by Loki began. Luckily we can thank Tony Stark, Iron Man, in helping the repairs of the city." The reporter talks as footage of Iron Man leading Damage Control in clean up._

Bob looks at the news and still can't believe it. "Tony was always a little shit. I still can't believe he is a superhero and changed." Not only that but the former Mr Incredible is jealous that he has to hide his powers while new heroes are saving the world. Vergil looks at the TV and feels guilty of his past life as Loki.

_"Though the mastermind Loki is still at large, we are assure by The Avengers that they are searching for the trickster villain."_

Helen grabs the remote and turns it off. "Let's just eat and not worry about the news."

(Syndrome's Island)

"Sir we are about to send the message of Mr Incredible." A woman of white hair reports to her boss, Syndrome. "This will be awesome Mirage!" He shouts excited to see if his former idol can survive the Omnidroid. The assistant however tells Syndrome about something.

"AIM also wishes to speak with you. They are on line 1." Is all she said as she leaves to send the message. "Damn it." Syndrome whispers as he grabs the phone to talk to his superior.

"Hey sir how are you?"

The voice makes the villain's skin crawl. "Buddy, your project better work."

"I told you sir, the Omnidroid can defeat the Avengers."

"You can kill Mr Incredible but that is the last Super. After that is the Avengers, don't forget you gave you the island. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Is all Buddy Pines said as the other line hangs up. Syndrome smashes the phone and yells the man he is force to serve. "Screw you M.O.D.O.K! Omnidroid belongs to me!"


End file.
